Who Doesn't Want A Baby?
by VivaAmerica
Summary: Previously named Leonora, this is the story of how the countries finally resolve centuries of tension by getting hitched and starting families!
1. Chapter 1

One night, Germany wasn't sleeping so well when…

"Hey! Wake-a up big guy, I have to talk to you!"

Germany's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, smack his forehead against something. He groaned and rubbed his head. A figure hovering above him was doing the same. His hand inched towards the gun he kept underneath his pillow and he growled, "Who are you?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Germany blinked in shock and rubbed his eyes, "Roman Empire?"

Rome smiled his Colgate approved grin, "Si!"

"Vhat are you doing here?" Germany demanded, it was the middle of the night and he was exhausted.

Rome turned serious and glanced at the sleeping figure next to Germany, "I wanted to see if what that crazy yellow bird said was true." Germany's eyebrow twitched and he suppressed a grimace…along with the urge to barbeque Gilbird the next time he saw it. Prussia would never stop whining about it. Germany looked at Italy and a soft smile touched his face. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and she was murmuring in her sleep happily. Germany brushed some of her auburn hair out of her face.

"Ja," he finally said. "It's true." He tugged down the blankets so Rome could see Italy's swollen belly. At eight months, the baby was almost ten pounds.

Rome gasped and placed a tentative hand on her stomach, "Wow, this is amazing! I'm actually going to be a great grandfather!" His voice had risen to a shout and Germany shushed him. "Ah, right. Sorry. I'm-a just so excited! What's the due date?" he whispered.

"September 5."

"Oh, so soon!" he patted Italy's belly and grinned when he felt the baby kick his hand. "Boy or girl?"

Germany's grin got a bit bigger, "A girl."

Rome shook his head in amazement, "I never thought I'd see the day… Anyway, how are you doing?"

Germany's grinned faded and he looked down. "I'm just… I don't zhink I'll be good vati. I don't know how to deal vith children, I know I'm strict and not fun to be around. And I've done horrible zhings." He looked up at Rome, "Vhat if my child is ashamed of me?!"

Rome closed his eyes for a few seconds and huffed. Opening them again, he said, "You're over thinking this my _gener_. We've all done horrible things, especially me. Do you really think I'd let you marry my precious Italy if I thought you were a bad guy?" He chuckled and ruffled Germany's usually slicked back hair, "You'll be a great daddy, don't-a worry! By the way, have you decided on a name?"

"Leonora," Germany answered, looking at Italy again.

"That's a good name. Well, I'll see you later."

A gust of wind suddenly slapped Germany in the face and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, Rome was gone.

"Mmm…Luddy?" Italy mumbled, one of her eyes opening. She yawned and tried to sit up but Germany gently pushed her back into the pillows.

"Sorry liebling, I didn't mean to vake you, go back to sleep."

Italy smiled and tugged on Germany's muscle shirt. "Ve, you too. You're always up so early."

Germany lay back down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Italy sighed and conked out again in the next ten seconds. Surprisingly, Germany did too, his fears set aside by Rome's comforting words and lulled into slumber by Italy's warmth. Just before he drifted off, he slid his hand down to Italy's belly and felt their baby kick again. "Ich liebe dich," he whispered, "Both of you."

* * *

**So... I hope you guys liked it, I enjoyed writing it at any rate. I love the name Leonora, it's just so beautiful! And Italian! So of course I had to name Germany and Italy's kid that. I actually have a second part to this were Italy gives birth, but I'm not sure if I want to post it. I guess it will depend on if people like or not. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Several people wanted the second part so I decided to post it. Thank you so much for your reviews and follows, this means so much to me! ;w;  
This chappie features Romano/Fem!Spain all you Spamano lovers!** **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

This time, Germany _was _sleeping well when…

"Luddy. Luddy! LUDWIG!"

Germany bolted upright again and looked over at Italy who had been shaking his shoulder urgently. "V-vhat is it Feli?!" he asked in confusion. But then he saw the pained look on her face and the damp sheets between her legs.

"I think our bambina is-a coming!" She winced as another contraction hit her and clutched her stomach. Ludwig had been prepared for this for weeks so he quickly scooped Italy up in his arms and carried her out to their car where a bag full of clothes and other necessities were waiting in the back seat. He set her down on the passenger side, "I'll be quick, I just vant to get some clothes on." He was only wearing boxers tonight so Italy nodded and leaned against the headrest. He dashed back inside and threw on whatever clothes he found first. As an afterthought he grabbed his cell phone on the way out.

"Here," he handed the phone to Italy as he left their driveway. "I'm sure your brother vill vant to know."

Italy dialed Romano and waited a few seconds before an outraged voice asked, "Stupid potato eater! Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT TIME–"

"Ve~! Fratello its-a me! We're on our way to the hospital," Italy explained. A sudden silence on the other end of the line unnerved her. "Fratello?"

"Y-you're going into labor?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL-A ME?!" His voice rose shrilly and Italy moved the phone away from her ear. In the background, Germany could hear Spain saying something but it was drowned out by Romano's next words. "LISTEN STUPID POTATO EATER, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG IM-A HOLDING _YOU _PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE, CAPISCE?! I'M-A HEADING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!" He hung up abruptly and Germany sighed.

Italy patted his knee, "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as when fratello found out I was pregnant to begin with." Germany shuddered. What a nightmare that had been. They soon arrived at the hospital and were admitted into a room. Romano and Spain arrived shortly after, Romano still had bed head and Spain's hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"How are you chica?" she asked as she hugged Italy.

"Ve, I'm fine Carmen, Ludwig had everything under contr- AHH!" Italy screamed as another contraction hit. Germany and Romano both rushed to her side, each taking a hand and letting her squeeze them tightly.

A few more hours passed like this until the doctor finally said it was time to push. Germany tried to focus on Italy's death grip on his hand instead of her shrieks of pain. Romano held on too, praying constantly in Italian under his breath while Spain stroked Italy's forehead and whispered words of encouragement.

"One more push Mrs. Weillschmidt," The doctor said. With one last cry of pain, Italy pushed with all her might and moments later the thin wail of a baby was heard. Italy finally loosened her grip on her husband and brother's hands and looked at Germany.

"We…we did it! I…" she trailed off tiredly and Germany kissed her forehead.

"Ja lieb."

A nurse approached them holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Germany tenderly cradled it in his arms and pulled back the blanket for a first glimpse at his daughter. She had soft downy blonde hair and her dark blue eyes were unfocused. Romano peeked over Germany's shoulder and smiled softly. "G-great, she looks just like you," he muttered, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Spain smiled and pulled the usually untouchable tsundere in for a hug. "Wait a bit Roma, most babies' hair and eyes change in the first few months," she comforted. But she knew it didn't really matter to him.

Germany walked over to Italy's bed and placed their daughter in her arms. Italy's eyes opened – yes, actually opened – and she looked down lovingly at her baby. "Luddy, she's perfect," she whispered. The baby cooed at the sound of her mother's voice and swung her head around to look at her. Amazingly, her eyes focused for a second and a brief, toothless smile graced her features before she yawned and closed her eyes. "Aw, little Leonora will be smart, just like her padre," Italy said.

"And sweet and kind, just like her Mutter," Germany added.

"But you are sweet and kind Luddy!"

"Not like you liebling."

"Vhatever! She'll be awesome like me!" Everyone turned to look as Prussia strutted inside the room. Germany facepalmed and muttered,  
"I knew I'd forgotten something."

Prussia reached the bed and looked down at the baby, "Zhat vas so unawesome Vest, you should have told me Italy vas giving birth. I heard about it from Spain here," he pointed at Spain who smiled guiltily. His haughty expression softened as he looked at Leonora. "Wow… can I hold her?" he whispered. Italy nodded and handed her to him. He cradled the babe as if she were as fragile as glass. Leonora's eyes focused again and she smiled at her 'awesome' uncle. Prussia gently smiled, a rare and odd look for him, and kissed her forehead. "G-good job Vest. Zhe awesome Prussia is proud of you," he choked out, quickly handing Leonora back to Germany and fleeing the room before anyone could see him cry.

After a few minutes he wiped away his (awesome and totally manly) tears and pulled out his phone with a cackle. He dialed a number and waited impatiently for a few seconds, "Hey Francis…ja, ja, I know vhat time it is…but guest vhat happened tonight?!"

* * *

**Oh dear, now France knows. XD I don't know who was funnier to write, Romano or Prussia! Thank you reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Someone requested that I make a part three to this story and I decided to give it a try. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to avoid writing a request I'm having writer's block with or anything *cough cough*. So it's officially at three-shot now? I dunno. Also, there is going to be some more gender bending. Just so ya know.**

**Anyway, ADVENTURE AWAITS! READ ON GOOD FRIENDS!**

* * *

Germany probably should have been sleeping, but his brother was annoying him. To be fair Prussia wasn't talking or making that much noise, which in itself was a miracle. No, it was what Prussia was _doing_ that distracted him. Every so often he would walk over and look at Leonora, who was sleeping in the hospital cradle next to Italy, and then go peek outside the room into the hallway beyond. The fact that he wasn't being obnoxious was suspicious enough and it ruined Germany's peace of mind along with any chance he had of falling asleep.

"Bruder, vhat are you up to?" he finally asked. Prussia flinched slightly and tried to cover it up.

"Ksesesese! 'Up to'? I'm not up to anyzhing!"

Germany glared at him, "Zhen vhy haven't you gone home? Romano and Spain left a few hours ago."

Prussia wouldn't meet his eyes. "V-vell I have to make sure Leonora soaks in enough of my awesomeness to be awesome herself! I don't vant her ending up like _you_."

"Bruder-!"

The door suddenly slammed open and Germany nearly jumped out of his skin. Leonora seemed to have inherited her mother's ability to sleep through natural disasters because neither she nor Italy stirred in the slightest. Germany let out a soft groan when he saw who it was.

France.

Seriously, what had he gone to deserve this?! His eyes narrowed and he shot a suspicious glare at Prussia, who smirked and walked over to France. The Frenchman waltzed in holding an enormous bouquet of roses and looked into the cradle.

"Ah, she iz so beautiful, non?" he whispered loudly. Germany gritted his teeth and stood up.

"France, vhat are you doing here?!"

France looked at him in surprise, "Why _Allemagne_, I was told of zhis momentous occasion by your brozher." Germany gave Prussia an I'm-killing-you-later-and-barbequing-Gilbird look before returning his attention to France. He didn't trust the man in the slightest. He wanted him out. NOW.

"Zhank you for your… concern but you need to leave. Feli and Leonora are both extremely tired and zhey need peace and quiet." He pointed to the door. France scratched his head with his free hand and gave Prussia a troubled look.

"_Ce n'est pas bon_," France muttered. This of course caused Germany's suspicion meter to reach over 9000 and he took a threatening step towards the trouble makers. France quickly retreated and explained. "You see, I was so excited to 'ear zhat I 'ad a niece zhat... I may have called and told some ozher nations..."

Germany practically growled and his arm shot out, grabbing the Frenchman by the collar and pulling him in until their noses were almost touching. "_WHO _did you call exactly?" he gritted out through clenched teeth. He saw Prussia edging away but ignored him for the moment.

Sweat trickled from France's brow and he bite his lip as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Well...I told _Angleterre_ and Canada. Zhat's it, I swear!

Germany shook his head and released him. "Zhat's not it. I trust Canada to keep her mouth shut. I suspect Japan knows as vell just because he's... Japan. But if England knows zhen America is sure to find out now zhat zhey are married and she vill definitely tell Denmark and he'll tell all zhe Nordics and if it somehow gets to _Poland_..." He shuddered and staggered back to the armchair next to Italy's bed. Why oh _why_ couldn't he get a decent night's sleep? Hopefully the other nations would be decent enough to stay away until-

"WASSUP!"

America stood in the doorway. Her hair looked rumpled like she'd rubbed it into a pillow and her bomber jacket was all askew but she was smiling broadly. She shoved France aside and looked into the cradle. "AWWWWWWW! OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH! SHE IS SO ADORABLE! IGGY, COME LOOK AT HER!" Germany looked up just in time to see England duck out of sight behind the door.

"It's okay England, you can come in," he sighed.

England tiptoed in and whispered, "Sorry about this. I couldn't stop her." Germany nodded in understanding and watched France and America coo over the babe in silence. England cleared his throat nervously, "Er, congratulations."

Germany nodded in thanks. Then he asked, "How difficult vas it?"

"Pardon?"

"Raising a child."

"Ah..." Scratching the back of his head, England replied, "It's one of the most bloody difficult things in the world... But it's always worth it. Always."

America caught them off guard by whirling around and clutching England by the shoulders. "IGGY! I WANT A BABY! WE SHOULD HAVE A BABY TOO!"

Prussia and France burst out laughing at the shocked look on England's face. "Ohononon~! You 'eard 'er _Angleterre_, she wants a baby~!" France purred. "Why don't you go 'ome and get busy knocking-"

With a yell England hurled himself onto France and started throwing punches wildly. "You wanker! How dare you speak about my wife in such a way!"

"AHAHAHAA! You guys are hilarious, you know that?" America giggled, obviously having no clue as to what they were talking about. Germany saw Leonora whimper and squirm in her sleep finally bothered by all the commotion.

That. Was. IT! They had to go NOW! He started with Prussia since he was closest to the door. Lifting him by the back of the shirt he bodily threw his brother out while calmly ignoring his protests. Then it was a simple matter to nudge the brawling nations in the direction of the exit and they removed themselves. That just left America. He pushed his tired brain to think of a way to get rid of her without disturbing his family. After all, this was America and she was one of the strongest nations in the world. She was probably even stronger than him.

But, surprisingly, she didn't put up much of a struggle. Once she saw that England was gone she looked like a lost puppy, looking around nervously and twisting the brand new wedding ring on her finger. "Iggy? Iggy were did you go?!" _Did Feli and I look like that when we were first married? _Germany wondered. I was, quite frankly, adorable to watch. He pointed to the door and she bolted yelling that she'd come back tomorrow with the best present ever or something like that.

Finally, some peace and quiet. He once again headed towards his armchair but paused by the cradle to look at his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully again and a tiny smile curled up at the edges of Germany's mouth. '_It's always worth it. Always.' _

"You know," he whispered. "I zhink he may be right."

* * *

***rolls her eyes* Oh France... XD Okay, so I've written a couple chapters about America and England having a baby... would anyone be interested? I might have to change the name of this story though, any suggestions?  
**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**By popular demand I've decided to add some more couples to the story. The next couple of chapters will focus on America and England.**

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur, wake up!" America shouted shaking her husband's shoulder. England groaned and buried himself deeper into the sheets.

"G'way Am'lia!" he yelled, throwing a pillow in her general direction. America just laughed and whipped the sheets off.

"C'mon Artie! Its Christmas morning! Let's go see what Finland brought us." England raised his head just enough to glare at her for a second before letting it drop back onto the remaining pillow. America pouted and stamped her foot childishly. Then her face brightened and she grabbed him around the waist. The Englishman yelped as he was hoisted over her shoulder and carried out of the room.

"A-Amelia! Unhand me this instant, this is extremely undignified!"

She complied by unceremoniously dumping him in front of their enormous Christmas tree (America had picked it out herself). He glowered at her halfheartedly before shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle. His wife was such a child sometimes. But it was one of the things he secretly adored about her so he would tolerate it for now. It was Christmas after all.

Finland had been particularly generous this year it seemed, presents overflowed from under the tree. They took turns opening presents and wrapping paper soon littered the floor. America was ecstatic over her new video games and guns while England was very pleased with his new novels (though he though the book _Cooking for Dummies _was quite unnecessary). America watched him open the cover of one of the books, loving how his eyes lighted up as he was sucked into the story. She crept behind the couch and grabbed a small box she'd hidden there the night before.

England absently grabbed a card next to him and looked at it. "Well, it looks like Austria and Hungary are holding a party later tonight."

"Sweet! Sounds like fun." America carefully hid the present behind her back as she walked back to his side.

England looked at her, concern creeping into his features. "Are you sure? You haven't been feeling well these past few days. I know the doctor said everything was okay but if you feel sick –"

"Whoa! Calm down Arthur, I'm fine!" Though she laughed it off, America was secretly worried he would guess… maybe she should give him his present now.

"Amelia?" She flinched and looked at him. A cute blush was creeping up his cheeks. "Stay here for a moment, all right?" America nodded and sat down on the couch, carefully tucking his present behind her. England exited the room and returned mere seconds later holding a small box. "Happy Christmas." He shoved the box in her face and looked away, his blush now covering his whole face.

America grabbed it and lifted the lid. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Inside was a beautiful necklace, it had a heart shaped sapphire pendant surrounded by tiny emeralds. "A-Artie…this is amazing," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. He smiled with relief and kissed her forehead. She eagerly placed it around her neck, allowing England to fix the clasp. "I have something for you too." She said, pulling out her own box.

His enormous eyebrows rose in shock and he curiously opened the box. He picked up the small slip of paper at the bottom, frowning thoughtfully as he read it. "…both are in perfect health…pregnancy test positive..." His head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock. America felt a blush on her own cheeks and she looked down.

"We…we're having a baby Arthur." She peeked at England and found him in the same position. His eyes were bugged out, jaw open, frozen. She frowned. "Arthur? What's wrong? Don't you want – OOMPH!" She was cut off as England pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"Amelia! This is wonderful! Oh, I –I'm so happy! I'm going to be a father!" England yelled, getting caught up in the moment. America laughed and kissed his cheek. The cuddled for a few minutes, their chests feeling tight like they were about to explode from happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Artie. I love you."

"I love you too. This has got to be the best Christmas present ever." England wrinkled his nose, "Er, that sounded really cliché, sorry."

Shaking her head, Amelia pecked him on the nose, "Don't worry so much Artie, it's Christmas!"

* * *

**YAY! Christmas! XD So... yeah. Lots of cheesiness in this chapter but hey, I love cheese. XD XD XD**

**Also, I'm pretty proud of the new title I gave this story because really, who doesn't want a baby? (Except for maybe Jywy, but I can't tell with the little troll XD) (I'm kidding Lily, you know you're my friend!)**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Avery."

"Elizabeth."

"Emily."

"Catherine."

"Ya know, it might end up being a boy."

America and England were taking a walk in a local park, trying to think of names for their child. England looked down at America's stomach, fondly noting that now she was five months along, her baby bump was very much visible.

"All right then poppet, let's think of a few boy names. How about… Alexander?"

"George."

"Henry."

"Grant."

"Richard."

America threw up her hands, "Ugh. It's no use! We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Tomorrow they were going to their first ultrasound where they would find out what gender their child would be. While they didn't really care whether it was a boy or a girl, they were nonetheless very excited about it.

"You know, there's no hiding it now," England commented. "Everyone will notice at the World Conference. Francis is already suspicious." They'd decided to keep their child a secret for as long as possible, but they were getting to the point where it was impossible to hide that kind of thing.

America shrugged, "So what? It's not like they're going to do anything. And if they try…" Her eyes hardened, "They'll answer to me." England smiled softly and hugged her. A child swinging on a swing set caught his eye. The little girl's mother and father were standing behind her, her mother giving her daughter the occasional push and laughing about something the father was saying. _That will be us in a couple of years…I can't wait!_

* * *

England was sitting in his study, trying to lower the mountain of paperwork that had snuck up on him and covered his desk. He could hear America puttering around in the kitchen but that was nothing new. Being pregnant had only added to her enormous appetite. Though happily, she'd been craving fresh fruits and vegetables and hadn't been eating hamburgers nearly as much as she used to. He frowned as he read a letter from the Prime Minister telling him that he needed to make an appearance in Parliament soon. _Blast it all! How am I supposed to take care of Amelia if I'm on the other side of the ocean? _He thought crossly.

"Artie?"

England looked up to see America poking her head inside the room. "Yes dear?"

"Can you go to the store and get pickles? Like, right now?" she asked.

England raised an eyebrow, "I thought we had a whole jar of them."

"I ate them all. I need more. Please Arthur? Pwease?" She put on her best puppy dog face, the one that could melt him in a matter of seconds. Oh well, he needed a break anyway. He stood up and stretched.

"Sure thing Amelia," he gave her a quick kiss and walked into the hallway. He picked up his coat from its hook and shrugged it on, "I'll be back in a few minutes, try not to eat the sofa." America laughed and swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'll try dude, be quick!"

The door closed and America sighed, she was really, _really _hungry, but she didn't want anything in the fridge or cupboards. Then a plate on the counter caught her eye. It was filled with England's gag worthy scones. Her stomach suddenly grumbled and her mouth watered. She reached for one of them before catching herself. "No! Bad Amelia! Do you want to poison your kid?" she scolded herself. But…they actually looked really good right now…

*~epically short time skip~*

"Amelia! I've got your–" England gaped at her. America, the one who had compared his cooking to petrified couch stuffing, was shoving them into her mouth like a starved man. She looked at him guiltily and snatched the pickle jar out of his hand.

"It's not me, it's these stupid cravings!" she yelled, blushing crazily. England looked from her to the now empty plate, then back to her. His lips twitched and before he knew it he was doubled over with laughter. "Shut it!" America growled. She turned on her heel and stomped towards the den. England tried to suppress his giggles.

"Amelia, no, please – heehee…really Amelia, I'm sorry! Oh my, that was funny." He caught hold of her arm and spun her around. She pouted and buried her face in his jacket.

"It's not funny!"

"On the contrary, I think it's very amusing. I think I say a pig fly by just now."

"You're the worst. And it wasn't a pig, it was probably one of your imaginary friends."

"They're real!"

"…you better not tell ANYONE."

"Of course not, dearest. They'd never believe me anyway."

* * *

**My mom told me she was craving pickles when she was pregnant with me so I decided to add it to the story. At least she didn't want scones. XD This chapter is just some harmless fluff to entertain you guys until I can actually get down to some serious writing. Leave a review and let me know if it worked!**


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!

**All right y'all, I found this and I thought I should share it with you. It's not a new chapter, but it is important. Please read!**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
